


WORKPLACE SHENANIGANS

by maszzaj



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:55:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26238238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maszzaj/pseuds/maszzaj
Summary: Buddie PWP Week 2020
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 155





	1. WORKPLACE SHENANIGANS

Eddie walked around the fire truck, stretching his hands over his head. It was a slow day. Their last call was hours ago. And while Eddie was glad there were no people in need of their help, he was also a little bored. 

The fire station was surprisingly quiet. And empty. _Where was everyone?_

A pair of hands grabbed his hips and turned him around. He suppressed the instinct to strike out and defend himself. He knew those hands and he knew who they belonged to. His back hit the side of the fire truck and a moment later strong lips pressed against his. Shutting his eyes, he returned the kiss. 

It had been a few weeks since he and Evan had started dating. They kept it quiet from their co-workers. The risk of one or both of them being transferred to a different fire station was too great. They wanted to stay here and continue working alongside each other. If that meant keeping silent about their relationship so be it. They did a good job pretending nothing has changed between them and that they were still only friends. But there were moments, like this one right now, where the need to touch and kiss was too great and they couldn’t help themselves. 

Eddie burrowed his fingers in Evan’s hair and deepened the kiss. Just one kiss. Pressing his lips hard against Evan’s, Eddie devours his mouth. 

It wasn’t just one kiss. It never was. With a groan Eddie pulled away, his hands slid out of Evan’s hair. 

Red cheeks and glistening lips, Evan smiled at Eddie. “Hey.”

Eddie tore his gaze away from Evan’s and glanced around the fire station. Still empty and quiet. But it was a huge place with lots of people miling around. You never knew who could be watching.

“Relax.” Evan ran his hands down the front of Eddie’s uniform, his fingertips scrapping over the buttons on the shirt. “Cap’s at a meeting.” Evan reached for Eddie’s belt and pulled him forward. 

“Evan.” Eddie cock twitched and he clenched his teeth. This wasn’t the time or place. They agreed to keep it strictly professional at work. 

“Hen and Chim have that talk at Danny’s school.” Evan grinned. “And the rest of the guys are busy watching the game.” 

Evan slowly unfastened Eddie’s belt and played with the button of his pants. 

“I…” Eddie shivered. His hard cock strained against his pants. Evan’s hands on him always felt so good. His touch drove him crazy. Evan was the only person who could make him do things he normally wouldn’t, like seriously considering having sex at work, out in the open where anyone could walk in on them at any given moment. 

Evan leaned in and kissed the side of Eddie’s neck just under his ear. “I’ll be quick.” 

Sagging against the side of the truck, Eddie exhaled loudly and looked up at the ceiling. He pushed his cock against Evan’s hand. And that was all Evan needed as he undid the button and pulled down the zipper on Eddie’s pants. He pushed his hand inside the pants and squeezed Eddie’s cook through his boxers. 

Eddie groaned. Somewhere in the back of his mind he still believed they shouldn’t be doing this, but he was powerless to stop it. He’d never been so out of his mind as he was with Evan. 

Expertly, Evan slipped his hand inside Eddie’s boxers and wrapped his fingers around his cock. 

Turning his head to the side, Eddie captured Evan’s lips with his own. He grabbed Evan’s hips and pulled him closer. Evan moved his hand up and down Eddie’s cock, running his fingers over the head of his cook, gathering the precome. 

“So hot.” Evan breathed against Eddie’s lips. His hand on Eddie’s cock speeding up. 

Eddie shivered. He ran his tongue over Evan’s lips which elicited a low groan from Evan. His orgasm building, Eddie widened his stance and pushed his hips forward. 

Evan chuckled and tightened his grip on Eddie’s cock. 

Pulling away from the kiss, Eddie struggled to keep quiet. He wound his arms around Evan’s back and burrowed his face in Evan’s neck. 

“Come for me.” Evan whispered, his breath ghosting over Eddie’s ear making him shiver. 

Heat spread through his body and Eddie let out a silent scream. He bit Evan’s shoulder as he came all over Evan’s hand. 

Trying to catch his breath, Eddie held onto Evan for a moment longer. After a moment he slowly pulled away and leaned back against the fire truck. 

Smile spread over Evan’s face as he pulled his hand out of Eddie’s pant’s. He smirked as he stared at Eddie’s come on his palm.

Eddie glanced around the fire station. _What were they thinking?_ They shouldn’t have done this.

Eddie glared at Evan. “That was...I can’t believe...You...We.” He zipped up his pants. “You look way too happy with yourself.” Eddie muttered while fastening his belt. 

“You’d think coming would make you less grumpy.” Evan licked Eddie’s come off of his hand and hummed. 

Eddie’s eyes traced Evan’s tongue and his cock twitched. “Fuck.”

Evan smirked. “Later.” He adjusted his hard on and walked away from Eddie, whistling.


	2. TALK DIRTY TO ME

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buddie PWP Week 2020: Day 2

Later that day, Evan slowly sipped his beer, his eyes glued to Eddie playing pool with Cap and Chim. He put down the beer bottle and glanced at his phone to check the time. It had only been half an hour since they got here. He loved going out with his friends, but today he had plans that only involved him and Eddie. And no clothes. Maybe a bed, but that was optional. 

Eddie leaned against his pool stick and watched Cap make a shot. Cap missed and then it was Eddie’s turne. He leaned over the pool table then glanced up from the ball and made eye contact with Evan. He smirked. Slowly he straightened his back and strolled around the table. Right in front of Evan, Eddie leaned over the table, giving Evan the perfect view of his ass. 

_Fucking tease._ Evan squirmed in his seat. He’s been horny ever since the hand job behind the fire truck. The rest of their shift dragged as Evan could hardly wait for it to be over so he could get his hands on Eddie and get Eddie’s hands on him. 

Eddie made his shot and the ball rolled straight into the corner pocket. He leaned in for another shot. Evan tried to concentrate on the game but all he could see was Eddie’s perk ass clad in dark jeans. He wanted to run his hand over it and squeeze it. His cock twitched. Evan clenched his teeth and looked away. He shifted in his seat, trying to make himself more comfortable and to hide his hard on. 

As Eddie got ready for his next shot, Evan knew he had to take a break before he’d do something crazy like walking up to Eddie, kissing him and dragging him out of the bar. That would show their friends they were only friends. Evan snorted and shook his head. 

He made his way across the bar to the bathroom. He just needed a minute to get his thoughts in order and his cock under control. 

Evan closed the bathroom door behind him and turned the lock. He leaned forward, his hands grabbing the edge of the bathroom sink. Breathing in, Evan willed his cock to soften.

After splashing water on his face he spent a few moments just watching the droplets slide down his neck. His eyes landed on a purple bite mark on the side of his neck. As he remembered Eddie’s teeth sinking into his skin while Eddie came all over Evan’s hand, Evan lightly touched the purple mark with his index finger. 

And the hard-on was back. Evan shook his head. He had two options. One, jerk off in a bar’s bathroom. Or, two, get out of here. He had no idea what he’d say to the guys, but he knew he had to get out of here. 

He unlocked the door, but before he could open them someone pulled the door open. “What-”

Eddie barged into the bathroom and slammed the door shut behind him. Smirking, he turned the lock and stalked toward Evan. He grabbed the back of Evan’s neck and pulled him in for a kiss. 

“You’ve been driving me crazy.” Eddie breathed between kisses.

“Me?” Evan chuckles. “I wasn’t the one wiggling his ass in front of my face all evening.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Eddie pressed his hard body against Evan’s, grinding against him as they continued kissing. 

“You have no idea what I want to do to you.” Eddie leaned his forehead against Evan’s, trying to catch his breath.

Evan licked his lips and closed his eyes. “Tell me,” he whispered. 

Running his tumb over Evan’s cheek and down his chin, Eddie said, “I want to tear off your clothes and run my hands all over your body. I want to kiss every inch of you.” Eddie ran his hands down the front of Evan’s shirt, circling his nipples with his fingers. “I want to suck on your nipples. I know how much you like that.”

Evan moaned, his cock hard and precome staining his underwear. “Yes.”

For a few moments, Eddie played with Evan’s nipples through his shirt then he slid his hands down Evan’s body and cupped his hard cock through the jeans. “I want to sink to my knees and suck your cock until you beg me to let you come.”

Evan shivered. Yes, please. He wanted it, all of it. Eddie’s hands and mouth on him, any way he could have it. 

“And when you’re about to come… I’d stop.” Eddie squeezed Evan’s cock through his jeans then cupped his balls. 

“Please.” Evan gripped Eddie’s waist.

“That’s right. I want you begging. I want you at my mercy. Only I can make you come, no one else.” Eddie slipped from Evan’s grasp and stepped behind him. 

“You want to come?” Eddie hugged Evan from behind, his hands around Evan’s waist, playing with his belt.

Hoping Eddie would touch him, Evan pushing his hips forward. Instead of touching his cock, Eddie kept his hands on Evan’s waist as he nuzzled the back of Evan’s neck. 

Eddie grounded his hard cock against Evan’s ass and Evan pushed back. “Fuck me. Please.” He was past the point of begging. He needed to come. He needed to feel Eddie’s cock inside him. 

Eddie grabbed his hips and thrusted his hard-on against Evan’s ass. “Like this?”

“Ungh.” Evan squeezed his eyes shut. Even through his jeans he could feel how hard Eddie’s cock was. This would be so much better if they’d be naked and Eddie’s cock was inside of him. 

“What do you want me to do?” Eddie licked the back of Evan’s neck. “You want me to push down your jeans and underwear?”

Evan nodded. 

“And then what?” Eddie nibbled at Evan’s ear. _How was Evan supposed to think when Eddie was doing_ that _to him?_

“Fuck me. Oh, God!” Evan jerked his hips forward. 

“Yeah.” Eddie finally reached for Evan’s cock and rubbed it through his jeans. “Yeah. I want to fuck you. I want to bend you over the sink and bury my hard cock in your tight little hole. I want to fuck you so hard you’ll feel it tomorrow.” 

Evan felt his orgasm approaching. Eddie must have felt it too because he started rubbing Evan’s cock harder while pushing his own cock against Evan’s ass. 

“I want to fill you up with my come. Do you want that?”

Evan grunted, he was too far gone for words.

“Yeah. You want me to pound that ass and come deep inside you, don’t you?”

_Yes._ That was exactly what Evan wanted. Heat spread over his body as his orgasm washed over him. His cock jerked, hot come coating his underwear. White specks danced before his eyes as he struggled to breath. His knees went weak and if Eddie hadn’t been holding him up, he’d have sunken to the floor. 

It took him a while to come back to his senses and when he did it was to the feeling of Eddie’s lips against his neck. Soft kisses trailed from behind his ear and down the side of his neck to his shoulder. 

“Eddie.” Evan breathed. He closed his eyes and leaned back into his boyfriend’s strong arms. 

Eddie squeezed him tight. “Okay?”

Evan hummed. 

“Can you walk?”

Evan shook his head and Eddie chuckled while still holding him tightly in his arms.


End file.
